Return of a Friend
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: I wrote this story for my friend who's cat Sam is missing. It is a true story! I hope you like it.


**A/N: Hey guys. My good friend, Willow whisper12's cat, Sam went missing this morning. I don't know if he came back but I thought of this story during my science test. Hope you like it. Listen to 'I'm coming home' to this.**

A young girl lay in her bed, her long blond hair covering her face. Hot tears streamed down her face and she wiped them away. On the floor, half drawn pictures of horses on paper were crumpled. She was upset because her cat, Sam had been let out last night and hadn't returned since.

She glanced at the clock that lay at her night table and sighed. It was 8:15 a.m. and she would have to leave to school soon. He heard her mother call her name and she trudged down the stairs and grabbed her bag. She bid a goodbye to her mother and decided to go and walk to school.

As she walked, she felt more tears stream down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away, but it was no use. They just kept coming. She drew a quivering breath and cried, "Sam! Sam!" No friendly meow greeted her and she continued on her way to school.

When she arrived at the school yard, she saw the familiar face of her friend, Grasswing. She ran over to her and Grasswing turned to her. "Happy April F-" her friend began but stopped midsentence. "What's wrong?" she asked and Willow whisper didn't even notice that her eyes had begun to tear up again.

She took a deep breath and told her everything. She told her of how Sam was missing and she couldn't find him. "Don't worry! I will help you check for him everywhere!" she replied, trying to comfort her friend. "Thanks" Willow whisper murmured, still upset.

* * *

During class, her friend, Grasswing asked her about Sam. "What colour is he? How does he look? Does he have amber eyes?" Too upset to really wonder why she was asking those questions, she answered them.

Later that day, after lunch recess, Grasswing walked up to her with a piece of paper in her hands. "I hope you like it" she said, handing her friend and smiling. Curious, Willow whisper took the sheet and looked down at it. It was a cartoon cat that looked like Sam, sitting in the grass and had a bird in his jaws.

It looked exactly like him, even down to the colour of his eyes. He had his black tail tip, brown tabby markings, everything was the same. She couldn't find anything that was done wrong. On the left side of him, there were words.

"I'm coming home. I'm coming home. Tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain was away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and their forgiving my mistakes. I'm coming home. I'm coming home" she murmured, read the words.

"I thought the song suits the picture" Grasswing replied and Willow whisper couldn't help but smile. "This is amazing" she said happily and Grasswing couldn't help but smile.

* * *

On her way home from school, Willow whisper hoped that Sam had returned. Sadly, he was not there waiting for her. She was on the brink of tears and she rain inside, tossing her bag. She ran up to her room and plopped down on her bed, the horrible possibilities to why Sam hadn't arrived home playing through her head.

She lay, her head on the pillow, sobs wracking her body. She tried everything. Her computer was left on; Flight of the Broken chapter 14 was on the screen. She had started to read but the tears just kept blurring her vision and she had given up on that.

Then she heard a noise. A meow. Confused, she turned around and looked at the foot of her bed. There sat a light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, amber eyes, dark brown tabby markings and a black tail tip. "S-Sam!" she stuttered and held him in her arms.

She held him close and he let out a purr. "I knew that you would come home!" she cried happily and he rubbed his muzzle against her cheek. She looked at his sternly. "Don't you dare leave for that long ever again!" she tried to be upset at him but just couldn't. Sam was home.

**A/N: How was it? Most of this actually did happen. I did draw her a picture of Sam. Tell me if you liked this. **

**To Willow whisper, **

**I hope he returns soon!**

**So umm… that's it.**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
